Denial
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Brennan estava em negação. Spoiler da quinta temporada


**Capítulo Único**

* * *

-Querida, você fala dos seus casos para confrontar Booth. Você não entende por que ele não quer você quando tantos outros o fazem.

-Isso é ridículo, Ange.

Angela lhe lançou um olhar condescendente. - Querida...

-Eu só não entendo porque ele é tão...

-Travado?

-Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer - Angela virou os olhos. - Eu não entendo porque ele fica tão envergonhado. É apenas sexo, afinal.

-Catolicismo? Homem temente a Deus? Fornicação? Você pode escolher.

Desta vez, foi Brennan quem virou os olhos.

-Querida, pare de forçá-lo, ok? Ele é bem ciente de você, acredite em mim.

Parece seu credito, Brennan parecia realmente chocada ao retrucar:

-Eu não quero que Booth me veja como uma potencial parceira sexual, Angela!

A morena suspirou. Deus, mesmo que amasse profundamente Brennan, as vezes ela queria enforcá-la.

-Você sabe que quer, esse é o único motivo de você insistir tanto na temática "sexo" quando sabe que ele se sente desconfortável.

-Eu só quero que ele se abra comigo. Parceiros fazem isso.

Angela observou chocada como Brennan acreditava realmente no que falava. - Ok. Querida. Eu desisto de você. Eu realmente, realmente não posso com o seu poder de negação, e arde como o inferno dizer isso: mas eu perdi.

-O que? Ange, você sabe que o inferno não existe não é? E o que você perdeu?

Angela riu e, beijando o topo da cabeça da amiga, se afastou. Deixando para trás uma confusa doutora Temperance. Afinal de contas, sua sanidade corria risco com Brennan.

---

Angela estava enganada.

Ela não podia subconscientemente estar confrontando Booth. Ela entendia porque ele não a queria. Eles trabalhavam juntos. Ela sabia que ele a achava atraente. Bem, muitos homens a achavam atraente, por que Booth não o faria?

Deus do céu, ela estava sendo dedutiva? Definitivamente.

Isto era facilmente corrigível, no entanto.

---

Ela não era discreta, estava lhe roubando olhares desde que haviam saído do Jeffersonian para jantar no _Royal Diner_. Booth suspirou.

-Apenas despeje, Bones.

A mulher franziu o cenho. – Oh. Entendi. Então... Angela acha que eu quero ter sexo com você apenas porque não tenho inibições no que diz respeito à temática: sexo, quero dizer – ela revirou os olhos.

Booth deixou seu garfo sobre o prato enquanto tentava deixar suas feições em branco. Mas ele sentia como se não estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho, sentia suas bochechas queimando e, _Senhor_, por que ela sempre tinha que falar tudo que vinha em sua cabeça? E _por que_ ele tinha que perguntar?

_Lá vamos nós. De novo._

-Ela disse que eu "empurro" esse assunto para você, mesmo quando sei que se sente desconfortável, e eu realmente não entendo o _porquê_ de seu desconforto - ela o fitou numa mistura única de confusão e desdém que quase o fez rir apesar de si mesmo, antes de continuar:

-Ao que parece, eu estou inconscientemente me exibindo para você. Eu odeio psicologia – era _aquele _seu som frustrado que ele achava tão adorável.

Então ela mudou completamente de assunto. – Você me acha atraente, Booth? – era uma curiosidade genuína o que via nos olhos dela. E ele teria um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.

-Bones... – ele franziu o cenho. _Essa_ definitivamente era uma daquelas conversas que eles não deveriam ter.

-Eu quero dizer, _muitos_ homens me acham atraente, eu sei disso porque eles estão estimulados sexualmente ao...

-Eu _realmente_ não preciso saber que homens sentem tesão por você, só de olhá-la, Bones – ele tornou para seu prato, espetando com vontade um pedaço de seu bife e enfiando-o na boca.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas anuiu, então ela tornou a fitá-lo com seus grandes olhos azuis. – Então?

Booth suspirou: - Então o quê?

Ela bufou. – _Você_ me acha atraente?

Ele a olhou por um longo minuto antes de lhe responder honestamente: - Você é linda, Bones.

-Eu não perguntei isso – ela retrucou, meneando a cabeça um tanto ríspida.

-Não acho que nós...

-Qual é o problema com essa simples perguntar? – ela o cortou. – Ou ela também entra na lista de "coisas que não se pode discutir com seu parceiro _sensível" _– Brennan fez sinal de aspas. E ele sabia que era uma piada, e também, obviamente, uma pequena alfinetada.

Aquela pergunta certamente estava na lista, se houve uma ou ela _respeitasse_ uma.

-Eu não sabia que tínhamos uma lista – ele fingiu confusão apenas para provocá-la. E talvez, apenas talvez, distraí-la.

O rosto dela caiu. – Booth... era uma piada. Você sabe que eu não sou boa nessas coisas. Mas estou tentando – era aquele tom queixoso que o fazia querer abraçá-la e não soltar mais.

Ele sorriu suavemente. – Era uma boa piada, Bones. Eu estava brincando com você – esclareceu sob seu olhar desconfiado. - Sei que não temos uma lista. Lembra? Sem segredos.

Ela sorriu então, como se tivesse uma idéia genial. – Eu 'peguei' essa. Você está tentando me distrair – ela ponderou. – Provavelmente achando que vai me ofender com sua resposta. Mas Booth, tudo bem se você não me acha atraente. Eu não ficarei aborrecida se você disser. Eu só quero saber. Além disso, eu não preciso de você para me sentir atraente. Minha auto-estima está bem. Além de 'bem' – a ruiva riu. - Muitos homens...

-... Se sentem estimulados por você. Yeah, yeah. Eu sei – ele largou seu garfo novamente.

-Então? E não me venha com 'então o quê?'

Booth riu nervosamente. – Ok. Muitos acham você atraente – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Claramente ela não estava interessada, ao momento, na opinião de outros homens. Ele bebericou sua cerveja e olhando-a apenas de soslaio finalmente respondeu:

– _Eu_ acho você atraente.

Ela estava lhe lançando _aquele_ olhar, como se ele fosse um dos ossos que ela costuma analisar detidamente. - Quão atraente?

Booth engasgou. _Qual é o problema dessa mulher hoje?_ - Diabos Bones!

- É uma pergunta razoável, Booth – ela parecia tão calma enquanto surrupiava uma batata frita de seu prato, que ele ficou chateado. Por que a vida era tão injusta? Ela não se sentia presa às convenções sociais, onde esse tipo de assunto é altamente não recomendado entre parceiros, principalmente de sexos distintos, a não ser que você quisesse ser preso por assedio sexual.

Se ele a fizesse desconfortável talvez eles pudessem enterrar o assunto... Demorou apenas um segundo para ele admitir que não conseguiria fazer isso.

-_Muito atraente, Bones_ – ele murmurou sem olhá-la.

-Bom, eu... eu acho que está mentindo.

-Porque não a olhei quando disse?

-E porque você hesitou tempo bastante para me responder algo tão simples – ela assentiu.

-Talvez seja para você, Bones. Eu acho _muito_ estranho ter esse tipo de conversa _com você_.

-Por que?

-Porque você é uma garota!

-Sou uma mulher, Booth. Uma mulher capaz, totalmente desenvolvida e

-Por que você insiste em dizer isso? – indagou frustrado. – Ok, então – ele resmungou. – Pra começar, eu _sei_ que é uma mulher desenvolvida. Eu _sei_ que você é atraente. E _eu sei_ que você atrai dezenas de caras, eu vejo. E isso me irrita tão profundamente. _Merda_.Eu a acho tão incrivelmente linda, Bones. E eu – ele respirou fundo – às vezes, eu quero apenas tocar em você. Eu não posso evitar. E então eu quero apertá-la contra mim, só para saber como se sente. Todas as vezes que você apenas me lança um olhar mais persistente e todas as vezes que você começa com seus jargões científicos irritantes, assim como _todas_ as vezes que você me toca... Só sei que eu me sinto impelido para você. Seu cheiro. E tem _essa_ curva do seu pescoço que me deixa louco e, _oh_, definitivamente as suas pernas, Deus, as suas pernas, eu fico imaginando-as ao meu redor – ele disse roucamente. - E _isso_ é o quanto eu a acho atraente.

Finalmente, Booth observou com horror como não pudera refrear sua língua.

Os olhos de sua parceira não haviam se afastado dos seus e Brennan parecia tão chocada quanto ele mesmo por ter dito todas aquelas coisas não platônicas com a facilidade de um expirar.

Booth desviou seu olhar, incapaz de encontrar uma saída para a burrada que fizera.

"_Bem, Seel, parabéns, você conseguiu arruinar tudo agora._" Ele pensou sarcasticamente. "_Porque ela está indo se esconder em sua concha, não é?_ _Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo"_.

O silêncio era tão opressor, tudo que ele podia ouvir era sua própria respiração ofegante se estabilizando. E seu coração batendo, _não_, saltando em seu peito. Dolorosamente. Ele odiava o silêncio, o fazia ainda mais autoconsciente.

Bem, ele já havia lidado com situações piores. Ele iria sobreviver.

-Você sabe – ela disse depois do que pareceu ao homem uma hora inteira de silêncio. Menos mal que ela ainda estivesse lá. Era um bom sinal, certo? - Talvez... – Brennan tinha um tom tão incerto que instintivamente ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la com preocupação. A mulher expirou, um sorriso nervoso em seus lábios quando ela tentou de novo:

-Talvez Angela esteja certa.

-O que...?

-Eu imagino... é provável que eu quisesse você consciente de mim – ela interrompeu sua indagação, com aquela sua honestidade bruta que sempre chocava as pessoas. – Eu realmente nunca pude entender – Brennan lhe lançou um olhar, como se considerasse alguma coisa que ele não podia ver. – _Porque eu não podia afetá-lo como você me afeta _– a mulher havia dito muito baixo, como se aquela confissão fosse o tipo de pecado mais hediondo. Não que ela acreditasse em pecados. Mas, se abrir daquela forma?! Só não era a maneira típica de Temperance Brennan fazer as coisas.

-Bones...

-Eu não gosto disso, Booth – continuou, decidindo ignorá-lo. – É tão _errado_ como você me faz... _sentir_ – ela cuspiu a palavra ofensiva com raiva. – Eu não _preciso_ de você para cuidar de mim, ou para me consolar. Eu _não_ preciso de você. Você _não _tem qualquer direito sobre mim e, ainda assim, eu _sempre_ volto. Você _estragou_ tudo com suas frases sobre amor e confiança e cavalheirismo. Com seus "Guy's Hugs". E seus malditos sorrisos de encanto. Você _me _danificou. E eu odeio você por isso, Booth.

-Você não poderia viver para sempre em uma concha. E se esse é o preço para que você veja que há muito mais que os tons de preto e branco no mundo, bem, estou aqui para aceitá-lo. Então o que estamos para fazer? – ele indagou fitando-a. – Você vai correr?

Brennan abriu a boca, chocada. – Correr?

-Sim, é o que costuma fazer quando está com medo, correr, não é?

Os olhos dela faiscaram antes de transformarem-se em suas pedras de gelo que pareciam querer perfurá-lo. – Não haja como se me conhecesse tão bem – sibilou com raiva. – Se eu quiser correr

-Vou segui-la. Tão de perto, Bones, que você vai achar que estou roubando seu ar. Tão insistentemente que vai me odiar de verdade. Porque, quer saber, Bones? Odiar é uma palavra desagradável demais para sair de sua boca.

Brennan lhe lançou um olhar especialmente odioso e, quando falou, ele não se surpreendeu por ela ignorar praticamente tudo o que dissera:

-Eu conheço um par, na verdade, _dezenas_, de palavras desagradáveis que poderia lhe dizer agora. Se encaixariam a perfeição ao que sinto no momento por você. Ou onde eu gostaria que estivesse.

Ele meneou a cabeça negativa, Bones podia parecer uma criança birrenta, algumas vezes. -Deus, você pode ser tão aborrecida algumas vezes. E penso que nesses momentos eu realmente poderia simplesmente... deixá-la ir.

Foi como se Brennan tivesse levado um tapa no rosto. Um realmente doloroso. E talvez por não esperar aquilo, não de alguém como Booth, ela tenha deixado escapar, em suas feições, e por um segundo, a dor. – Bem... eu nunca pedi para que ficasse. Ou me segurasse. _Eu não preciso de você pra nada_.

Como uma pergunta relativamente inocente lhes havia levado àquela discussão?

Booth suspirou. Sabendo que havia sido desnecessariamente cruel apenas para apaziguar seu ego. Então, ele deu um pouco de si, e rezou que fosse suficiente para que ela o perdoasse.

-Só que _eu_ preciso de você. Bones, eu preciso de você. Todo tempo. Todo maldito tempo.

-_Por que?_

Ele riu, apesar de si mesmo. Ela estava ponderando... Considerando perdoá-lo, considerando sua sinceridade, considerando quão fundo ele precisaria ir para se redimir desta vez.

Ela estava sendo teimosa e armando novamente as barreiras em volta de seu coração. Ele sabia, simplesmente sabia, que Brennan não perdoaria a si mesma pela breve demonstração de fraqueza de momentos atrás, quando gaguejou, mesmo que uma resposta insolente.

Ela sabia que ele a conhecia bem o suficiente – infelizmente – para notar que ele a havia atingido em cheio. Apenas com a possibilidade de desistir dela.

_Ele não tinha esse direito_.

-Porque você pode ser a criatura mais incrivelmente aborrecida do mundo por vezes, e ainda assim, dentre tantas, _você_ é a pessoa que eu escolheria para estar numa ilha deserta – ele só não pode conter a piada.

-Por alguma estranha razão, eu posso ver o elogio por trás de sua piada – ela não estava sorrindo, seu tom era analítico e frio. E ela o fitava com um ar moderado, como se buscasse distanciamento.

-Bones, me desculpe. Eu não estava sendo sério ao dizer aquilo. Eu fui cruel de propósito. Eu realmente sinto muito.

-Você não tem esse direito – ela disse naquele mesmo tom clinico, e Booth lhe lançou um olhar confuso. – Você não pode desistir – respirou fundo. – Você prometeu que não o faria.

Finalmente Booth captou o que a mulher dizia. - Eu não vou deixar você. Nunca, Bones.

-Mas você disse

-Escute: mesmo que você queira ir, estarei ao seu lado. A não ser que eu não possa, que você não queira que eu esteja.

-Você não pode prometer qualquer coisa assim.

-Confia em mim?

-Eu não tenho idéia do por quê, mas eu o faço.

-Estarei onde estiver, Bones. Desde que você me queira lá.

Brennan suspirou. - Bem, eu realmente não sou favorável à idéia de ser tão pendente de você – ela ponderou. – _Isso me assusta_ – confessou baixinho. – Mas Booth... Não o suficiente para ceder ao pedido de minha cabeça para fugir. Eu não _consigo_ me afastar de você. E, para ser franca, a idéia de fazer se

-Ok. Eu peguei essa.

-E então? – ela o fitava em expectativa.

Booth sustentou a cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto sorria para ela. – Bones...

-O que é desta vez? Eu pensei que nós estávamos na mesma linha...?

-Página – ele a corrigiu imediatamente.

-Ok, mesma _página_. Quando nós concordamos que tínhamos interesses 'românticos' – ele podia ver a hesitação e desconforto dela quanto a palavra. – Pensei que estava definido que éramos atraídos sexualmente um pelo outro.

-Eu não lembro disso.

-Você disse que queria minhas pernas ao seu redor, Booth, isso claramente é um eufemismo. Que significa que você quer sexo comigo – ela estava no seu modo racional.

-Eu sinto muito, Bones. Eu não tenho minha mente tão veloz quando a sua, você sabe. Então, eu ainda estou na parte 'interesses românticos'.

Era a primeira vez que ela desviava o olhar, uma de suas mãos correndo atrás de mais uma batata frita do prato dele. De repente, observar a mesa entre eles parecia a coisa mais interessante a se fazer.

-Acha que posso ter entendido errado o que você disse?

-Baby, não tente tornar a pergunta para mim.

-Não me chame por 'baby'.

-Não fuja de mim – ele pediu por sua vez.

Ela suspirou. – Eu... não posso fazer isso.

-Bones...

Ela o encarou. – Booth, você sabe. Você me conhece. Eu... eu estou _quebrada_ – ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela o impediu, meneando a cabeça. – Apenas deixe-me terminar. Você é tão doce. E toda vez que eu acho que posso fazer _isso_, que sinto que estou pronta... – suspirou. - Eu fico aterrorizada de estar errada. E se eu machucar você? – Booth podia ver o pânico no olhar dela. – Eu afasto todos os homens que demonstram qualquer interesse além do sexual por mim. Sabotando-me sempre que me sinto ameaçada. Sexo? Eu posso lidar com isso. Mas fazer amor? Eu não tenho _idéia_ do que é isso – ela riu amargamente, autoconsciente. – E você é o tipo de cara que quer se casar e ter filhos e uma tranqüila casa no subúrbio talvez, talvez até com um cão e _você sabe _que eu acho o casamento uma sociedade arcaica e...

-Temperance – ele chamou e ela imediatamente se interrompeu, ele estava com _aquele_ tom; a chamando por Temperance. Ela não precisa ser a gênio que era para saber que era importante. – Quando você vai entender que eu só quero você? Só preciso de você? Eu posso esperar mais cinco anos e, se ainda assim não for o suficiente e você estiver confusa, mais cinco ou dez. Ou pra sempre. Porque _eu amo você_.

Oh meu Deus, ele realmente havia dito, não é?

Quando ela se ergueu, Booth percebeu que havia destruído tudo e fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro derrotado. Por que precisa ser tão malditamente difícil? Por que ele precisava gostar tanto, _tanto_ dela? Ele sabia que precisava consolá-la enquanto sentia a si mesmo quebrado.

Booth puxou ar pela boca, apenas para ter coragem de abrir os olhos, jogar algumas notas sobre a mesa e se erguer para segui-la e dizer que, _diabos_, estava tudo bem se ela não podia correspondê-lo – correr o risco – e que eles poderiam apenas fingir que aquela conversa não aconteceu se era o que ela precisava para não correr.

Booth quase recuou assustado quando, ao abrir seus olhos, eles encontraram um par tão azul bem perto. –_ Eu imaginei quanto tempo demoraria a abrir os olhos_ – ela parecia divertida. – _Você não fecha os olhos apenas ao cair._

-Bones...?

Ela encheu suas mãos com o rosto dele, sua boca descendo ao encontro da dele. Roçando por uns curtos segundos apenas, antes que o homem pudesse reagir ela já estava se afastando. - Eu não estou correndo – sob o olhar confuso de Booth, ela continuou:

– Eu não sei dizer de outra forma. _Ainda_. Eu... eu espero que seja suficiente. Por hora.

Booth sorriu. Era mais que o suficiente.

**Fim**


End file.
